The advantages of a single structure which has a plurality of planting locations or pockets has long been recognized. A planting jar having a plurality of openings in which plants may grow is suggested in U.S. Pat. No. 1,993,631. Post type of planters used in the desert by the Israelis is disclosed in the April 1982 issue of National Geographic (Page 452). Such posts are set in the ground and have a plurality of pockets with pockets on adjacent sides of the posts being offset vertically and watering hoses delivering water to the open upper end of the posts. The R. M. Mills U.S. Pat. No. No. 3,394,495 discloses another planter having multiple pockets and such planter is formed of pockets formed by slits in the rubber and held open by spacers. Another multiple pocket planter is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,873 as a truncated pyramid with a plurality of formed pockets on each side.
One disadvantage of such planters in most locations is that the plantings on the sides do not receive equal amounts of light. For this reason, it is advantageous that the multiple pocket planter be rotated. Rotation of planters is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,026,067; 4,051,627; 4,250,666; 3,360,885 (motor driven planter bases); 3,957,242; 4,170,843 (hanging planters having rotary mounting to allow rotation; U.S. Pat. No. 4,041,641 (planters floating in an enclosure and moved by a pipe sweeping the surface of the container and driven by an electric motor, a water wheel or a windmill); U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,630 (a hanging planter driven by a weight operated motor such as a clock mechanism); and, U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,343 (a planter rotated by the interaction between a compressed spring and a linear-to-rotary mechanism responsive to weight loss of the planter due to water evaporation.